The present invention relates to a chip size package (CSP) and a manufacturing method thereof, and more specifically, it relates to a technology characterized by the structure of information (hereafter referred to as index marks) such as characters or symbols that indicate the direction along which the package is mounted at a mounting substrate and the direction of the package itself.